wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Naaru
The naaru are a dimension-travelling race of sentient energy beings with a deep affinity for the Holy Light of Creation that empowers the paladins of Azeroth. They are bent on stopping the Burning Crusade. The naaru blessed the draenei with this power in an effort to help them in their struggle. This makes them a natural ally of the Alliance races who embrace this holy power. ]] =History= When Sargeras and the Burning Legion came to the world of Argus and began corrupting the eredar race, Velen, an eredar leader, prayed for help. The naaru appeared, offering to take Velen and any other like-minded eredar to safety. Velen and his faction accepted and began to call themselves draenei ("Exiled Ones"). The draenei hastily escaped Argus aboard the Dimensional Ship provided for them by the naaru. During the draenei's journey, the enigmatic naaru race blessed them with Light-given knowledge and power. The naaru explained that there were other forces in the cosmos that would stand against the Burning Legion. One day the naaru would forge them into a single unstoppable army of the Light. Deeply affected by the naaru's words, the draenei vowed to honor the Light and uphold the naaru's altruistic ideals. Due to the interests of the Legion, and later certain Azerothians, in Outland, the naaru moved Tempest Keep to Outland for a more direct observation. The Keep was stormed by the Blood Elves, but the Sin'dorei found only a single naaru within the ship. =Technology= The dimensional fortress Tempest Keep as well as the draenei dimensional ship/city Exodar are examples of naaru technology. From what information we have it appears that the naaru have advanced knowlege of magic and access to otherworldly matierials and reagents that have not been seen. Tempest keep looks much sleeker than most buldings seen on Azeroth, however the texture slighty resembles that of "Wizard" archetecture. The only factual knowlege we have is that Tempest Keep has "automated" defenses, the ability to fly, and teleport itself and anything in it. It can be overwhelming to the lore considering that these features are easily associated with Science fiction movies, but if one looks at it logically it is not so technological after all. The automated defenses are most likely more powerful counterparts of the Arcane Towers built by the Kirin Tor. The necropolises (such as Naxxramas) that the Scourge employ can also fly and move vast distances, so that ability can also be obtained through magic. In short, the goblins or the gnomes are more advanced than the naaru in terms of sheer technology. What the naaru use appears to be actual machines, almost as advanced as that of the gnomes or goblins, but greatly enhanced by deep and powerful magic, to the point where they give the illusion of having highly advanced, sci-fi technology. For a contrast, the Couatl in '''Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends' are the reverse: their technology is so advanced it is indistinguishable from magic. The naaru are the opposite, with magic so powerful it works like technology.'' "While we will be introducing a number of naaru technologies (like this ship, for instance), we're not planning on going hog-wild." (Chris Metzen on lore) =Early information= "Naaru is pronounced by holding the "a" sound for slightly longer ("NAA-roo"). The naaru were first mentioned by name in the BlizzCon trailer for the Burning Crusade, as one of the races organizing a resistance against the Legion, but they were not explained until the release of the backstory for the Draenei. It was speculated that one of the creature drawings in the trailer was a naaru, as the other races mentioned by name (the Ethereals, the Nether Dragons, and the Gronn) also had their images shown, though not in sync with the spoken name. When the naaru were officially unveiled, however, their appearance was unlike anything in the trailer. =In-game= There are various naaru factions in-game, some of which you can earn reputation with. Current factions: *'O'ros', the local naaru faction of The Exodar. *An unknown faction within Shattrath City. There is also a corrupted sapped, captured naaru within Silvermoon named Ma'ru, which is held in place by channeling blood elven sorcerers. This being is the source behind the Blood Knights (Blood Elven Paladins) who seek light from the naaru. ''At Kael'thas Sunstrider's] signal the elves stormed the dimensional fortress, quickly defeating its automated defenses and claiming its satellite structures. The only real threat the elves discovered was a lone naaru who had stayed behind to maintain the keep's defenses. With some difficulty, Kael'thas subdued the energy being and sent it to Quel'Thalas so that the magic-addicted blood elves could feed upon it. Back in the capital city of Silvermoon, Magister Astalor Bloodsworn was not content with this idea. After long months of study and experimentation, he and his fellow wizards learned how to manipulate and corrupt the naaru's luminous energies. In the end, the wizards devised a process by which the powers of the Light could be transferred to recipients who had not earned such abilities. Instead of feeding upon the naaru's magic, the blood elves would wield the naaru's Light-given powers themselves. =Trivia= *Speculation on the origins of the naaru suggest that perhaps they were allies of Sargeras when he was still fighting evil. Perhaps Sargeras recruited these beings to aid him in his struggle, but later betrayed them when he was corrupted by evil. *While essentially nothing is known about the naaru, there has been speculation that they are somehow related to the (non-titan) gods of Azeroth, such as Elune. *They seem to share some similarity with Hope and Celestials. *There is a distinct possibility that the Alliance is the precursor of the "army of the Light" the naaru promised the draenei would be a part of. '' *The naaru act in a similar manner to the angels of earth mythology and religion. See Myth for more information. = External links = Official information about the naaru, Burning Crusade bestiary. Category:Burning Crusade Category:Creatures Category:Lore Category:World:Outland Category:Naaru